Seeing Stars
Seeing Stars is a Mini-game that takes place during the Day stages. You will have to fill in the certain squares on the lawn with Starfruit to form a giant star. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Zombie Yeti (If already encountered) Strategy You will have to plant Starfruit in the outlined spaces in order to win, and you can't place anything else there but Pumpkins and Imitater Starfruits/Pumpkins. thumb|right|300px|Video of beating the minigame using Snow Peas.thumb|right|300px|Seeing Stars no Sunflower Strategy This Mini-game is relatively easy, so just use a basic strategy. One way to beat this level is to plant Sunflowers in back and Peashooters and Snow Peas in front of them, filling in the spaces with Starfruit as you go along. You can also use only Starfruit and Imitater Starfruit and that will provide a good defence. Garlic is also very useful here, as it can be used to keep zombies out of the very vulnerable middle lane. Another way is to rely on Starfruit to kill the zombies while you use Sunflowers in conjunction with the Squash and the Potato Mine before you finish setting up your Starfruit. Also, Pumpkins and their Imitater counterparts are quite useful to protect your Starfruit from the Buckethead Zombies. If set up right, this level can be left to run continuously on its own, killing an endless stream of zombies. However, this isn't very useful for Gold Farming, as the endless zombies are considered to be a final wave, so the game stops producing coins. Also, you can use Imitater versions of Starfruits instead of the normal versions, so switch out the normal version but the game restricts you from switching it out on the iPad version. Sea of Stars Another strategy that can be used is the "Sea of Stars". The only other plants needed are the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, and Potato Mine. Your Sunflowers will be the only plants in the first column. You will be able to plant three Sunflowers once the first zombie appears. Plant a Potato Mine in the third column in the same row as the first zombie (unless the zombie is in the middle row, in which you plant it in the left-most column. You can plant the fifth Sumflower once it detonates). The next part is very simple: Start planting Starfruits in every space of every column, starting in column two and working your way right (you can never see the large star once your done unless you can guess where it is). Don't start planting your Twin Sunflowers until you have at least one column of Starfruit. There may be a few zombies that will eat your Starfruit, but the other Starfruit in the same column should take care of them. If you want the entire sea of stars complete by the end of the level, plant your last Starfruit in one of the required squares. The Garden Rake is not recommended for this strategy because the Potato Mine will provide you more time planting Sunflowers and collecting Sun than the Rake will (if you want to completely fill your lawn, you can plant Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in the two rightmost columns.) Shooting Star Strategy Another one is the Shooting Star strategy. You can use cheats before the Flag Zombie comes. You can use the Imitater version of it if you want. Upgrade all your Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers before the Flag Zombie is about to come; DO NOT remove the Starfruit! You don't have any sun left if you do that! You can use the Gloom-shroom plan if you want. You don't need to use the Garlic as this is not an important plant. Just remember that you MUST NOT last the wave too long, as it's a threat. If you do this, you finished it! Gloomy Stars Strategy Another strategy is the Gloomy Stars. Plant Sunflowers in the first, second and third columns (you should in Seeing Stars]]upgrade them later). When the first zombies come, use Potato Mines/Squashes to finish them off (a Garden Rake is usually recommended). When you have enough sun, start planting Starfruits in the outlined spaces. Plant Pumpkins on them to protect them. Later, plant 2 Garlics in the second and fourth lanes in the ninth column. Plant 3 Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlic in the second lane and 2 Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlic in the fourth lane. Put 2 Pumpkins on the 2 Gloom-shrooms right behind the Garlics. Shooting Star In order to do Shooting Star, you have to complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie appears. On average, this is about 3-4 minutes in, and because there is 13 spaces to fill with Starfruit, you need to place 1 Starfruit every 13.8461 to 18.4615 seconds. Keep in mind that you can do this achievement even after the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching," but it means you've got only a few seconds to place the next Starfruit. Imitater is not needed, but will help out a lot if it's set to imitate a vital plant (Sunflower or Starfruit). Because of the lack of space for alternate plants in row 3, Garlic is reccomended. Trivia *Although it is necessary to fill all the outlined spaces with Starfruit to complete the level, it isn't necessary to pick the Starfruit as a plant. It is, however, picked by default, and there is a warning if you try to play the level without it. If you don't pick it, however, you can't beat the level and will have to restart. The only way to beating without Starfruit is if you picked the Imitater Starfruit. **In the iPad and iPhone version the Starfruit seed packet is locked. **Seeing Stars is a great farming opportunity as the level will not end until all the slots have a Starfruit in them. This means that with a few Marigolds, unlimited money can be earned. *In the Xbox 360 version and iOS versions, the icon shows a Starfruit with stars on it's eyes. *Seeing Stars, Slot Machine, Beghouled and Beghouled Twist are the only minigames with unlimited amounts of flags. **There is a glitch in the DS version of these four minigames where the zombies on the top screen are only partial images, as there is nothing drawn past the bottom of their jacket. The progress bar on other levels appears to cover up this mistake. *In the iPhone and iPod version, there is a time limit of four flags. If you get to the end it will be a game over. *Seeing Stars is the only minigame without a progress bar. **The DS exclusive minigame Air Raid does not count, as this bar is moved from the top screen to below the Zombot on the touch screen. *This Mini-game is harder to play on the DS version than any other version due to a glitch every Starfruit has when planted. *If you plant an Imitater Starfruit in the last required space, you will not win the game until it transforms into a Starfruit. Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Day